John Goodman
John Stephen Goodman is an American actor and comedian, known for his distinctive deep Southern drawl voice. He is probably best known for his recurring role as on the ABC sitcom , and for being the host of fourteen times. He is also well-known for playing Charlie Meadows in , Fred Flintstone in the 1994 live-action adaptation of The Flintstones, Walter Sobchak in with Steve Buscemi as Donny, John Chambers in , Neal Nicol in , Gil John Biggs in the political satire series . He also voiced Rex, the protagonist of the animated film . For Disney, he is known for voicing James P. Sullivan in Pixar's Monsters, Inc. and its prequel Monsters University. He also reprised this role in the Pixar video games Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena, Cars: Mater-National Championship, and Cars: Race-O-Rama. Additionally, he voiced Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, and the TV series The Emperor's New School (Season 2 only). He also voiced Baloo in The Jungle Book 2 and Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff in The Princess and the Frog. Additionally, he starred in various Touchstone Pictures films, such as Ed Munn in , William "Bill" Sanford in , Big Dan Teague in , and Graham Bloomwood in . He Disney Filmography Film Television Touchstone Pictures Hollywood Pictures Video games Accolades Disney Roles pacha.png|'Pacha' (The Emperor's New Groove,'' Kronk's New Groove, and ''The Emperor's New School; Season 2) James-p-sulley-sullivan.png|'James P. Sullivan' (Monsters, Inc. franchise) latest2.png|'Baloo' (The Jungle Book 2) Big daddy.png|'Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff' (The Princess and the Frog) Gallery Disney Adventure Baloo.jpg|John (as ) with Baloo on the cover of Disney Adventures (June 1994). MT104-21.jpg|John Goodman on Muppets Tonight. John Goodman behind the scenes of empnewgroove.jpg|John Goodman behind the scenes of The Emperor's New Groove. John Goodman behind the scenes Monsters Inc.jpg|John Goodman behind the scenes of Monsters Inc. Billy Crystal & John Goodman behind the scenes Monsters Inc.jpg|John Goodman and Billy Crystal behind the scenes of Monsters, Inc. John Goodman Monsters Inc premiere.jpg|John Goodman at premiere of Monsters Inc in October 2001. John Goodman behind the scenes PatF.jpg|John Goodman behind the scenes of The Princess and the Frog. John Goodman behind the scenes MU.jpg|John Goodman behind the scenes of Monsters University. John Goodman MU premiere.jpg|John Goodman holding a Sulley Funko figure at the premiere of Monsters University in June 2013. John Goodman Chinese Theatre handprint ceremony.jpg|John Goodman poses at his Chinese Theatre Handprint ceremony in November 2013. John Goodman Summer TCA Tour14.jpg|John Goodman speaks at the Alpha House panel at the 2014 Summer TCA Tour. John Goodman SNL 40th Anniversary.jpg|John Goodman attending the 40th anniversary of Saturday Night Live in February 2015. John Goodman TIFF.jpg|John Goodman attending the 2015 Toronto International Film Fest. John Goodman SDCC.jpg|John Goodman speaks at the 2016 San Diego Comic Con. John Goodman visits Stephen Colbert.jpg|John Goodman visits The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in December 2016. John Goodman walk of fame.jpg|John Goodman at his Hollywood Walk of Fame ceremony in March 2017. John Goodman 75th Golden Globes.jpg|John Goodman arrives at the 75th annual Golden Globes in January 2018. John Goodman DIsney, ABC & Freeform Upfront.jpg|John Goodman attending the 2018 Disney, ABC & Freeform Upfront. John Goodman Summer TCA19.jpg|John Goodman speaks at The Righteous Gemstones panel at the 2019 Summer TCA Tour. Trivia *He was at one point considered for the role of Genie in Aladdin, along with several other actors that were considered. But the role was later given to Robin Williams. Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:1950s births Category:American people Category:Cars Category:Disney Legends Category:The Aristocats Category:Disney Revival Category:Muppets Tonight Guest Stars Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:People from Missouri Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Singers Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:ABC Category:Television hosts Category:The Muppets Category:Comedians Category:Video game voice actors Category:Hollywood Pictures Category:Fox